1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector device for electrically connecting a flat circuit body such as a flexible flat cable or the like.
2. Related Art
As a connector device, there have been proposed various ones that each electrically connect between a circuit on a circuit board and a flat circuit body such as a flexible flat cable (FFC), a flexible print circuit (FPC) or the like (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-78842 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-141127). An example related to connector devices of this kind is shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 4.
A connector device 100 is provided with a connector 101 fixed on a circuit board (not shown) and a slider 120 to be fitted to the connector 101 by being slide-inserted as shown in FIG. 1.
The connector 101 is provided with a connector housing 102 and a plurality of terminals 110 as shown in FIG. 2. The connector housing 102 has a slider-fitted room 103, into which an insertion guide portion 122 of the slider 120 is inserted, and a plurality of terminal accommodation rooms 104 provided in parallel at a spacing in a direction orthogonal to the insertion direction of the insertion guide portion 122. The slider-fitted room 103 is opened to the outside through an insertion port 103a. The terminal accommodation rooms 104 are each formed so as to encompass upper, lower and back side surroundings of the slider-fitted room 103. The terminal accommodation rooms 104 are each opened to the upper, lower and back side faces of the slider-fitted room 103. In each of the terminal accommodation rooms 104 of the connector housing 102, a press-insertion wall portion 105 is provided.
The terminals 110 have first connection portions 111 connected to contacts (not shown) on the side of the circuit board and second connection portions 112 connected to contacts (not shown) of a flat circuit body 130. The first connection portions 111 are disposed in the outside of the connector housing 102. The first connection portions 111 are connected to the contacts (not shown) on the side of the circuit board by being soldered. The second connection portions 112 each have a pinching press-insertion portion 113 and a terminal contact portion 114, which are provided at a spacing to each other. The terminals 110 are each fixed to connector housing 102 in a manner that its pinching press-insertion portion 113 is press-inserted between the press-insertion wall portion 105 and an upper wall portion 102a. The pinching press-insertion portion 113 and the terminal contact portion 114 are disposed in the terminal accommodation room 104 at the upper and lower positions thereof and are arranged so as to oppose to each other across the slider-fitted room 103.
The terminal contact portion 114 has a contact protuberance 114a protruding to the side of the slider-fitted room 103. There is formed a tapered face 114c from the contact protuberance 114a to the top end 114b. The terminal contact portion 114 is disposed in the terminal accommodation room 104 in a state in which the contact protuberance 114a is protruded into the slider-fitted room 103.
The slider 120 has a slider body 121 and a pushing cover 125 for pinching the top end side of the flat circuit body 130 in between with the bottom face of the slider body 121 as shown in FIG. 3.
The slider body 121 has the insertion guide portion 122 to be inserted into the slider-fitted room 103. On the top end side of the insertion guide portion 122, there is provided a terminal pressing portion 123 protruding downward. The terminal pressing portion 123 has a tapered face 123a formed on the underside thereof. The flat circuit body 130 is placed along the bottom face of the slider body 121 so that the top end 130a (refer to FIG. 4) of the flat circuit body 130 is positioned on the rear end side of the tapered face 123a. 
The pushing cover 125 fixes the flat circuit body 130 at a position before the contact position of the flat circuit body 130.
In the above configuration, the insertion guide portion 122 of the slider 120 is inserted into the slider-fitted room 103 from the insertion port 103a of the connector 101. Then, as shown in FIG. 4A, the tapered face 123a of the terminal pressing portion 123 impinges to the contact protuberance 114a of the terminal 110 protruding into the slider-fitted room 103, and the terminal contact portion 114 is elastically deformed backward in the terminal accommodation room 104 by the pressing force, which allows insertion of the insertion guide portion 122. The terminal contact portion 114 is gradually displaced backward in the terminal accommodation room 104 in following to the tapered face 123a of the terminal pressing portion 123. Further, even if the top end 130a of the flat circuit body 130 hangs down to an extent with respect to the bottom face of the insertion guide portion 122, the tapered face 123a of the terminal pressing portion 123 picks up the top end 130a of the flat circuit body 130 and slides on the undersurface of the flat circuit body 130. Upon insertion of the insertion guide portion 122 up to the position of insertion completion, the contact protuberance 114a of the terminal contact portion 114 comes into press contact with the contact (not shown) of the flat circuit body 130 by means of an elastic recovery force.